


Coming Home

by yespolkadot_kitty



Series: Cupboard Love [6]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie can tie a cherry stalk in a knot with her tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Abbie piled the cherries into a big stoneware bowl and took them to the sink, washing them carefully. She looked over her shoulder at Ichabod, who was gathering the stems between his hands.

“Wait.”

He looked up at her inquiringly.

“Don’t you want to see which of us can tie a cherry stalk in a knot with their tongue?”

She swore his step faltered slightly. “I cannot imagine why one would engage in such a pastime,” he replied stiffly. Abbie turned back to the task at hand, smiling to herself. _Of course_ he knew why someone would do that. It was damn sexy.

“I can do it,” she offered.

He paused again.

“What? Tell me you don’t want to see.” She brought the bowl back to the work surface and set it down. Already lined up was cocoa powder, grated chocolate, butter, eggs, sugar, and flour. They were making a chocolate and cherry gateaux for Joe’s birthday. Corbin was a total slave to chocolate, something Jenny had let slip the other day. Abbie did _not_ want to know.

“Very well.” He selected a stem and offered it to her.

She took it, rolling her eyes. “Don’t say it like that.”

He set the rest of the stems down and folded his arms over his chest. “You seem ever determined to test my restraint,  Lieutenant. You are only just back from your ordeal. You need time to recover and I shall remain steadfast, no matter how great the temptation, in my mission to ensure that you use that time to heal. I-”

Abbie opened her mouth and removed the cherry stem, tied in a perfect knot, and held it up. “Ta-dah.”

“Good Lord.”

Placing the knotted stem on the workbench, Abbie stepped closer to him. “You have been very patient with me. And I know you think that resisting… this is the best thing for me. For us.” She placed a hand on his arm, looking up into his face. The set of his mouth was stern but she could see warmth in his blue eyes.  Warmth,  and something that looked a lot like desire. “Do you know what I thought about for all those months?”

A muscle in his cheek ticked.

“I thought about this.” And she stood on tiptoes and pressed her mouth to his in a testing kiss.

For a horrifying moment as he stood stock still, she thought he would reject her. Or that she had somehow completely misread him, and that her feelings were one-sided.

But then something in him seemed to snap, and he yanked her against him, wrapping both arms around her, almost lifting her off her feet as he returned her kiss, passionately, fiercely.

Their tongues tangled and Abbie lifted a hand to push her fingers through the glorious fall of his shortened golden hair. She loved its soft, thick feel. When she tugged on it gently, Ichabod broke the kiss and looked down into her eyes.

“Lieutenant. _Abbie._ I wish for you to know that…. I do not _expect_ anything from you…. Are you quite sure that-”

She cut him off with a hard kiss. “Bedroom.”

* * *

The sun was setting as they undressed each other slowly, taking their time with each new piece of skin revealed, exploring leisurely with hands and lips. Ichabod held her so gently that Abbie feared she might splinter into pieces. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, and tears burned in her eyes.

“No.”

“No?” he asked softly.

“Not like this. I want… I want to feel alive. Now.”

Something sparked in his eyes. “Very well. I can deny you nothing.”

He swept her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed, laying her down on the smooth cotton sheets. They felt cool against her back. Ichabod lay down with her, covering her body with his own. Propping himself up on his arms, he gazed down at her for a moment. A strange, dream-like look crossed his face for a moment, as if he couldn’t really believe this was happening.

He was so warm and solid and real, and _hers._ Hers for the taking. Abbie wrapped her arms around him and tangled her legs with his. She could feel the hot length of him against her belly and the knowledge that he’d be inside her tonight made her heart leap into her throat.

At last.

She pulled his head down for another kiss, and then snuck her free hand between their bodies, curling her fingers around him. She felt him shudder and the fact she could affect this man so moved her beyond words.

When he broke the kiss, she nipped at his tempting bottom lip, and spread her legs underneath him. When he hesitated, searching her face, she arched her hips. The moan she surprised out of him only made her more eager.

“God’s _wounds,”_ he cursed. And it was like a thread holding him back had been broken. When she arched her hips again he plunged inside her. They both groaned at the sensation. He held her hips tightly, setting a punishing rhythm which Abbie was only too eager to accept.

For long moments their bodies moved together, their harsh breathing the only sound in the stillness of the room.

Abbie lifted her legs and wrapped them around his hips, urging him on. He felt hard and hot inside her, and _right._ She felt alive in a way she hadn’t in so long.

He bowed his head, devouring her neck, and she lifted her chin to give him better access. She felt the scrape of his teeth and the hard brush of his beard, and it dimly registered that he was marking  her as his own. She’d be red and raw in the morning.

The thought sent an electric thrill through her, and she suddenly wanted to see him properly. She pushed at his chest until he let her roll them over, and then she sat up, bracing her hands on his shoulders. The room was darkened, lit only by the sunset splintering through the blinds, but the half-light picked out the fall of his hair and the arresting blue of his eyes. The look in them captivated her, and she began to lift herself up and down, impaling herself on him over and over, stealing his breath. Her own came in short pants. His hands clamped on to her thighs and she felt him shudder beneath her.

“ _Abbie,_ ” he rasped out, his hips jerking hard to met hers.

They tumbled over the sharp cliff of pleasure together, and when it was over, Abbie slid bonelessly down on to him. Ichabod weakly lifted an arm and wrapped it around her, idly teasing the ends of her hair.

Abbie closed her eyes, listening to her fellow Witness’ heart beat under her ear. She had always been his. It had just taken her this long to realise it. And being in his arms felt like coming home.

The only home she’d ever need.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
